


Стены

by natoth



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1883307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Время действия: 2262 год, 5-й сезон, эпизод "Объекты в покое"<br/>Гражданин Г'Кар навещает Литу Александер, заключенную в тюремной камере, чтобы сделать ей интересное предложение... </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Всегда было интересно понять, как Кош повлиял на тех, чьего разума касался хоть раз. И могло ли это обстоятельство сказаться на общении Литы и Г'Кара?<br/>Фанфик содержит цитаты из сериала!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стены

_Посмотри на холодные стены вокруг:_

_Ты давно не снимаешь оковы с души._

_Ты запуталась в том, кто твой враг, а кто - друг,_

_Ты все время бежишь..._

_От кого ты бежишь?_

_На холодные стены вокруг посмотри:_

_Сколько стен ты с собою намерена взять?_

_Сколько боли и гнева хранишь ты внутри,_

_Только ночью себе позволяя рыдать?_

_Посмотри на холодные стены вокруг:_

_В этих стенах нельзя от себя убежать._

_Сердце стонет от вечных потерь и разлук,_

_Ты устала любить, ты устала терять..._

_Посмотри на далекие звезды вокруг:_

_Нам обоим нельзя возвратиться домой..._

_Твое право решать: кто твой враг, а кто - друг._

_Твое право решать, сколько стен взять с собой..._

 

Г'Кар спокойно вошел в камеру, где держали Литу Александер. Он внимательно смотрел на нее, чуть наклонив голову. Ее держали в смирительной рубашке, что несколько удивило его. Потому что эта маленькая женщина обладала силой несколько иного свойства, и ограничить эту силу таким образом было весьма затруднительно.

\- Здравствуйте, Лита.

\- Г’Кар? – она настороженно смотрела на него.

\- Можно с вами поговорить? – вежливо спросил он, подойдя ближе.

\- Если только вас не смущает обстановка, - язвительно сказала Лита, криво улыбнувшись.

Он пожал плечами и улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Тюремная камера? Я вовсе не против подобных помещений. Здесь нельзя укрыться от самого себя, здесь ты рано или поздно узнаешь истину… И, к тому же…

Он усмехнулся, покачав головой.

\- Именно в тюремных камерах я написал лучшие страницы своей книги. Так вам передали мое предложение?

Она облизнула губы, потом подняла на него глаза.

\- Да, мне передали ваше предложение… Что ж, Г'Кар, оно действительно имеет смысл. У меня просто нет другого выхода… если говорить откровенно. Мои способности растут, и я не могу вернуться на Землю… но остаться здесь я тоже не могу, поэтому…

Она пожала плечами, а потом улыбнулась.

\- Какая ирония судьбы! Вы улетаете, потому что нужны всем, за вас сражаются!

Она горько усмехнулась, пожав плечами.

\- А я… я улетаю, потому что никому не нужна.

Он остался странно серьезным и внимательно посмотрел на нее.

\- Тем не менее, Лита, мы похожи. Нас формируют наши слезы. Если их слишком мало и почва неплодородна, на ней ничего не вырастет. Если их слишком много, они смоют лучшее в нас. Мои дожди уже прошли, ваши только начинаются…

Лита отстранено выслушала его слова. Ее телепатические способности действительно росли с каждым днем, и она не успевала привыкнуть к постоянно изменяющемуся восприятию мира. Если раньше, когда она была Р5, чтение чужих мыслей требовало от нее серьезной концентрации, то теперь… теперь она видела людей насквозь. Все их самые сокровенные мысли, самые тайные уголки души. Как будто люди были сделаны из прозрачного стекла. А иногда… иногда она чувствовала… как именно они поступят в ближайшем будущем.

Телепат всегда слышит голоса. Своеобразный мыслефон. Только во сне он исчезает. Чтобы не сойти с ума, телепат вынужден постоянно держать блок, постоянно возводить стену между собой и этим миром.

Она, чтобы не видеть истинные сущности окружающих ее людей, должна была возвести очень прочную стену. Очень толстую и высокую стену. Именно это больше всего утомляло ее.

Лита заставила себя встряхнуться и посмотрела на нарна. Что скрывается за его предложением? Насколько он искренен с ней? Верны ли ее опасения? 

Она осторожно убрала один слой защиты, мысленно потянулась к нему, пытаясь понять его мотивы…

Лучше всего задать наводящие вопросы. Тогда он быстрее раскроется перед ней…

\- Так куда мы полетим, Г'Кар? – спросила она, непринужденно улыбнувшись.

\- Я еще не знаю, - ответил он, - Но тем интереснее!

Она недоверчиво фыркнула.

\- Я бы так не сказала. Но это лучше, чем сидеть под арестом. Я должна поблагодарить вас за это предложение, хотя оно сделано не совсем ради моего блага.

Она решила пойти в атаку, и сняла еще один барьер со своей защиты. Сознание нарнов всегда было очень сложным для восприятия. Она знала, что большинство коммерческих телепатов не любили контактировать с ними. Пребывание в разуме нарна было очень тяжелым делом.

Как она ожидала, ее вопрос вызвал у Г'Кара настоящий всплеск эмоций.

\- Что вы имеете в виду? – спросил он, явно задетый за живое.

Она усмехнулась и подошла к нему поближе, одновременно осторожно прощупывая его сознание, отсеивая лишние эмоции, так называемый фон, в поисках правды…

\- Г'Кар, перестаньте! Вам не терпится получить ДНК телепатов. Естественно, вы заинтересованы в том, чтобы их носитель был рядом с вами.

Он приподнял безволосую бровь и осторожно спросил, не сводя с нее взгляда.

\- Вы думаете, что мое предложение вызвано только личным интересом?

Она ощутила острую и жаркую волну, исходящую от него. Лита знала природу этой эмоции. Страсть… жажда обладания… восхищение и сексуальное влечение…Он действительно до сих пор интересуется ей, как женщиной… Это позабавило ее.

Она кивнула в ответ на его вопрос. Потом осторожно попыталась проникнуть глубже в его сознание, так, чтобы он не ощутил этого. Нарны в этом плане отличались особой чувствительностью, и ей доводилось видеть, как бурно они могли отреагировать на такое копание в мозгах…

Он холодно посмотрел на нее и сухо ответил.

\- Тогда мое решение еще более верно, чем я предполагал.

Она все еще ментально тянулась к нему, пытаясь найти лазейку, ведущую в извилистый и темный разум нарна, как вдруг ощутила, что не может пробиться. Как будто она с размаху налетела на каменную стену.

Что случилось?

Она не могла понять, и снова попыталась пробиться в его разум.

Г'Кар направился к выходу. Высокий, прямой, гордый.

\- Я распоряжусь, чтобы ваши вещи перенесли на мой корабль, - спокойно сказал он, а потом повернулся к ней и добавил: - А пока что я советую подумать о стенах, что окружают вас, Лита. Посмотрите на них внимательно. Скоро они останутся позади. Сколько таких стен вы унесете с собой, Лита?

Он повернулся, чтобы уйти.

Лита почувствовала, что не может дышать. Как такое может случиться? Почему она не может читать его мысли?!

Как он узнал о…

Ярость и удивление придали ей решимости, и она снова попыталась преодолеть странный барьер, возникший в его разуме. Она ударила сильнее, рискуя причинить ему боль. Но она должна узнать, почему…

_Остановись._

Лита в изумлении распахнула глаза, услышав этот до боли знакомый голос.

Она услышала тихое пение и шорох, как будто где-то захлопали огромные крылья.

_Кош!_  – мысленно вскричала она, узнав этот голос, почувствовав знакомое присутствие, -  _Кош! Ты жив?!_

_Нет_ …- ответил ей голос. –  _Но мы всегда были здесь._

Лита в отчаянии сняла все блоки, пытаясь увидеть его. Она так хотела увидеть его снова…

_Кош!_  - снова позвала она, потянувшись к нему.

Теперь она видела свет, сияющий в глазах нарна.

Он сказал, направляясь к выходу:

_Сколько таких стен ты унесешь с собой, Лита?_

Она зажмурилась, не понимая, кто из них говорит с ней.

_Кош! Я полечу с ним, я отправлюсь с ним куда угодно, только не покидай меня!_  - беззвучно вскричала она, чувствуя, что он уходит, что связь рвется.

_Не пытайся сканировать его. Пока что ты не готова. Он не готов. Я забочусь о нем._

Голос, такой родной и желанный голос начал слабеть.

_Кош… могу ли я рассчитывать на еще одну встречу?_ – спросила Лита, дрожа от волнения.

_Возможно_ … - ответил ворлонец.

_Спасибо, Кош_ … - она хотела разрыдаться, но сумела взять себя в руки.

Г'Кар подошел к двери и бросил на нее серьезный взгляд.

Она смотрела на него, ее сердце бешено колотилось.

\- До встречи, Г'Кар.

_До встречи, Кош_ …

 

 


End file.
